1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates generally to the field of handling, tracking, and processing of items. More particularly, the present invention provides a system and method for tracking the movement of items or parcels in a work area and displaying a handling instruction for each parcel.
2. Description of Related Art
The process of sorting items or parcels bound for a variety of destinations throughout the world typically involves several sorting steps. A preliminary sort may be followed by several intermediate sorts, intermediate transport steps by air or rail or feeder truck, and additional sorting at one or more intermediate hub facilities before a parcel is placed in a vehicle such as a package car for delivery to the final destination. The task of sorting and processing multiple items or parcels involves a variety of technical and logistical challenges.
Modern sorting systems may use a complex system of conveyors to sort incoming parcels into a variety of sectors based upon a particular characteristic, such as a delivery destination or zip code. The particular characteristic for each parcel may be indicated or displayed on the parcel using indicia. Indicia may include printed text on a label, codes or abbreviations printed on a label, data encoded in a symbol or tag, or any of a variety of other methods.
Although parcel sorting has been greatly improved through the use of modern technologies such as code readers and computer-controlled conveyor systems, the sorting process still requires a knowledgeable and attentive labor force to coordinate and track the parcels during sorting. The sorting environment may be described as dynamic and busy, where personnel experience a constant barrage of various stimuli requiring quick decision-making and physical activity. Items or parcels may be moved between various zones in a facility using a flexible array of conveying segments such as conveyor belts, slides, chutes, trays, bags, or carts.
Large-scale item processors may have a substantial investment in the numerous facilities, plant equipment configurations, and training required to meet its sorting and handling needs. Often, the user of new technology is hampered by the high cost of inserting technology into existing manual systems, physical space constraints, and the expense of varying an existing flow of items or parcels in a facility or processing environment.
In many existing sorting systems, each intermediate sort may require a separate handling instruction on a label applied to the parcel. Some systems may print a handling instruction in ink directly onto the parcel during each intermediate sort. The repeated processing and labeling of a parcel during multiple sorts represents a significant cost and creates a risk of error during every step. Often, the text on a printed label is somewhat small and difficult to read. The font size on the label may be limited by the anticipated use of multiple sorting labels on a single parcel, causing time delays and limiting sorter efficiency.
The additional time and costs associated with applying an additional label for every intermediate handling instruction represents a significant barrier to efficiency and profitability in the parcel sorting and loading process. Multiple sort labels may lead to confusion and incorrect sorting. The costs of applying a label include paper and ink, a printing device, and a printing station at every location where a label is needed. Adding a printing station typically consumes valuable floor space in a sorting facility that may already have limited space. Also, additional personnel are typically required to monitor the proper functioning of a label applicator. Most label printing systems typically cause periodic and recurring delays due to printer malfunctions, duplicate or overlapping labels, non-sticking labels, inaccurate labeling, as well as routine printer maintenance. These tasks created by the use of multiple labels impose a considerable expense on the sorting process. The label printing step also introduces a time delay during each and every intermediate sort process which, for large batches of parcels, can amount to a significant increase in processing time.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a system for applying a handling instruction to each of a plurality of parcels or items, while meeting the efficiency objectives of a modern sorting and handling facility. There is also a need for an apparatus that can apply the handling instruction without delaying the process. A related need exists for developing a low-maintenance system that requires little or no skilled supervision. Finally, there exists a need for a comprehensive system for applying a handling instruction to each parcel or item quickly, accurately, and with minimal supervision.
Certain illustrative and exemplary systems, methods, and apparatuses are described herein in connection with the following description and the accompanying drawing figures. The examples discussed represent only a few of the various ways of applying the principles supporting the material disclosed and, thus, the examples are intended to include equivalents. Other advantages and novel features may become apparent from the detailed description which follows, when considered in conjunction with the drawing figures.